User blog:Tesla Man/A Genie, a Nanny, and a Friend
I'm not sure if this blog was made already, though even if it was, I still would have made this because it's just such a serious issue to me. I would have wrote this yesterday but I don't think I would've been able to finish it as I was very heartbroken. Yesterday morning, Robin Williams committed suicide in his household through asphyxiation. I'm not sure of Mr. William's impact on people outside of the United States, but I can say with certainty the Robin Williams was the single most important person in my childhood and many other's I'm sure. He was a genius in his craft, giving us gold through films like Mrs. Doubtfire, Good Morning Vietnam, Aladdin, and countless others. Williams owned the screen whenever he was put on it and captivated the audience, making kids and adults know that it's okay to stand out, be different, and to never let go of that spark of madness everyone is given. United States President Barack Obama said perfectly, "Robin Williams was an airman, a doctor, a genie, a nanny, a president, a professor, a bangarang Peter Pan, and everything in between. But he was one of a kind. He arrived in our lives as an alien – but he ended up touching every element of the human spirit. He made us laugh. He made us cry. He gave his immeasurable talent freely and generously to those who needed it most." Besides William's acting career, he was a true and genuine person. I had the honor to see him at Disney when I was about 9 and one of the most impactful moments in my life was from him. There was a young family, with 3 children all in their toddler years and 2 very overwhelmed parents. You could tell they weren't having the best time of their life having to deal with 3 very hyper kids, and that obviously didn't help when it started to rain. When it rains in theme parks, people usually take shelter in buildings or under awnings, so naturally that's where this family ran. Mr. Williams had taken shelter in the same building as them (and my family and I who were having lunch there) and you can tell they weren't very excited having to deal with 3 kids in a very crouded room. Robin himself noticed this and walked up to the family and sat down on the ground, inviting the 3 kids to join him. He began telling jokes to them which settled them down and openliy invited any kid who wanted to join join the circle. There were no paparazzi in the building or cameras rolling, Robin solely did it because it was the right thing to do, not for good press. And the final point I would like to hit on is his death. Robin Williams, though being a hilarious man and great person, battled with severe depression which eventually led him to kill himself. Mr. William's death serves as a brutal reminder that even if someone appears to be happy, unfortunately there is a big possibility they themselves are not. Robin Williams loved to cheer people up, and I believe a lot of it came from him not wanting people to feel the same sense of loneliness and emptiness he felt. Lately, the LAPD came out with a (rather graphic) statement as to Robin's suicide so I wont go into detail on it, but I would like Robin to stand as an example to all of you to be alert for the possibility that somebody may not be as happy as they might appear. If you know somebody who is depressed or you are depressed yourself the number for the suicide prevention hotline in the US is 1-800-273-8255, so please spread that number out. But besides that fact, I made this blog to solely recognize the legend and the fantastic individual we lost very recently. I know this man made an overwhelmingly positive influence in my life and the man he was and still is the man i strive to be. He was a parent to me through his acting and personality, and he is a great friend still as I rewatch his works. He was a genius in his craft and a truly genuine person away from the cameras. So thank you Robin Williams for giving me the childhood you gave me. ''i'm sure there are other places that I could've put this message, but I just felt it was important to place it here, please don't comment insensitive remarks as it is a subject I find rather close to home. '' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts